The present invention is related to computers and peripherals. More particularly, the present invention is related to a modular processor based system operably connected to one another through stacking.
In the late 1970""s and early 1980""s so called xe2x80x9cpersonal computersxe2x80x9d became commercially available. This began a trend that brought computers to new consumer and business markets that historically did not have the expertise or financial resources to use computers. Operating systems such as Microsoft""s Windows and Apple""s Macintosh made computers relatively easy to use for even those with minimal or no computer training. By the early 1990""s personal computers were widely used by consumers in homes, students, and in a broad spectrum of workplace environments.
Applications and peripheral devices for use with computers have likewise greatly expanded since the introduction of the personal computer. Typewriter use has dwindled as the vast majority of documents are currently created with word processor software running on a computer connected to a printer. Scanners are widely used to obtain digital images of documents for manipulation, reproduction, and the like. Vast amounts of information are now stored and transferred purely in digital form over data networks between computers via modems or other communications peripherals. Computers are increasingly becoming vehicles for entertainment based multi-media presentations with peripherals such as sound cards for speakers, digital video players, and the like.
The rapid and widespread adoption of personal computers and corresponding peripherals has not occurred without problems. As an example, users are often faced with set-up and installation problems. This has become acute as widespread computer use has penetrated a market of users not particularly skilled in their use. By way of example, problems associated with properly connecting peripherals like printers, scanners, and the like to a computer are common. Also, each peripheral generally requires a power cable for connection to a power source and a communications cable for connection to the computer. All of this cabling, particularly when multiple peripherals are present, may prove cumbersome, disorganized, and unattractive.
Additionally, as the number of peripherals used with computers has increased, space problems have arisen. Personal computer users that have a printer, scanner, and an external CD read/writer, for example, may be hard-pressed to place all of this equipment on a desktop.
Other problems in the art, in addition to those associated with required space, cabling and connection, and required computer knowledge remain unresolved. In particular, rapid change of technology has led to quick obsolence of computer systems and peripherals. Moore""s Law, named for Intel Corporation co-founder Gordon Moore, predicts that processing power will approximately double every 18 months. Since the mid-1960""s Moore""s law has held approximately true, resulting in rapidly changing computer systems and peripherals. Developers have taken advantage of quickly advancing processor power by constantly creating applications that take advantage of the most recently available and powerful processors.
As a result, personal computers and peripherals have a rapid obsolescence. Purchasers of personal computer systems may find that within a year or two the system they bought is no longer able to run the latest applications. To add resources, the user may be required to upgrade the system by adding storage capacity, memory, a new video card, a new sound card, a new modem, or even a new central processor unit. While these changes are possible, they typically involve dealing with the inner circuitry of a computer and installing and/or removing chips, cards, or the like. This requires a level of computer knowledge and skill that is beyond many users.
These and other problems remain unresolved in the art.
The present invention is directed to a modular processor based apparatus comprising at least a processor module and a plurality of stackable components. Each of the stackable components has mating communications connectors on top and bottom walls, and at least one of the plurality of components has a communications connector for connecting to a communications port on the processor module. When vertically stacked with one another and with the processor module, the components are thereby operably connected to one another and to the processor module without requiring any cables or the like. In one embodiment of the computer system of the invention, the components further comprise mating structural and power connectors on top and bottom walls, with at least one of the components having a power connector for mating connection to a power connector on the processor module.
Components preferably comprise a monitor component, a printer component, a hard drive component, a memory component, a scanner component, an external drive component, and a sound card component. One embodiment of a monitor component of the computer system of the invention comprises a stackable monitor component. A second monitor embodiment comprises a stackable video card component that has a vertical support arm, with a monitor movably held on the support arm.
The modular computer system of the present invention solves many otherwise unresolved problems in the art. For example, the modular system has a relatively small xe2x80x9cfootprintxe2x80x9d with its stacked vertical configuration, and thereby reduces required space for computers and attached peripherals over many systems of the prior art. In addition, communications and power connections are achieved through the mating connectors on component top and bottom walls that are joined through stacking of the components, without requiring external cabling or proper selection of connection ports. Further, many of the functional elements of the computer and peripheral system are physically separated from one another in modular components that are easily replaced for upgrade or repair purposes.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly some of the more important features and advantages of the present disclosure so that the detailed description that follows may be better understood, and so that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter that form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. In this respect, before explaining the embodiment of the disclosure in detail, it is to be understood that the disclosure is not limited in its application to the details set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The present invention may provide additional embodiments, as will be appreciated by those knowledgeable in the art. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for description and not limitation.